marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Morris Sackett (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Mosaic | Aliases = | EditorialNames = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly | Relatives = Mason Sackett (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = formerly BrownCategory:Brown Eyes | Hair = None | Hair2 = formerly BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Professional Basketball Player | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Geoffrey Thorne; Khary Randolph | First = Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = Morris Sackett was a professional basketball player who at some point encountered the wandering Terrigen Mist circling the Earth and was transformed into an Inhuman via Terrigenesis. No longer possessing a physical body, Sackett discovered he could enter into the bodies of others, assuming control and becoming something of an infiltration specialist. After learning to use his abilities, Mosaic penetrated the security measures of a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. installation in Manhattan, ultimately occupying Agent Melinda May's body and stealing Field Director Phil Coulson's personal S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car, taking Lola for a joyride through the skies of New York City. | Personality = | Powers = Morris was a Human with latent Inhuman heritage whose powers were activated by the Terrigen Bomb. After Terrigenesis, he projected from his physical body as a being consisting primarily of a previously unknown form of energy. * Intangibility: Outside of his body, Morris can phase through solid objects and walls, as well as avoid being grabbed by people. * Levitation: Morris' intangibility allows him to levitate while outside of a physical body. * Physical Possession: Morris can possess people, and while doing so gains access to every memory, skill, and ability of that person. Once he leaves the host, Mosaic retains some of that host's memories and skills, but not their powers. * Invisibility: Morris is seemingly invisible to whom he has not possessed, as well as nearly all mechanical, mystical, and psychic scans. Under normal circumstances he is also invisible to telepaths, whether inside a host or not. The Human Torch eventually taught him how to adjust his form to a visible, though unstable, energy range. * Dreamspace Manipulation: When inside someone's mind, Morris can change his shape to fight off 'antibodies.' | Abilities = Athletic Prowess: Morris exhibited strength and agility superior to that of a college-aged Human athlete by the age of twelve, which Brand Corp testing attributed to his eugenically superior Inhuman lineage. Multilingual: Morris learned six languages from Jae Yu, including Korean and Russian, and also learned Spanish from Beto. Electrician: Morris garnered Beto's knowledge about electric devices from his vocational training. Advanced Military Operator: Morris gained Kenny Gunning's knowledge of various armed forces disciplines including intelligence gathering, infiltration, disguise, and combat tactics. Marksman: Morris is an exceptional marksman of various types of firearms, augmented by the extraordinary abilities of Agent May. Martial Artist: Morris also picked up Kenny's knowledge of military-graded hand-to-hand combat. Administrative Skills: Morris acquired Candilisa Chang's knack for organization and planning, allowing him to better focus and coordinate his thoughts. Gifted Intellect: Morris learned to think more quickly and in a more scientific manner from his possession of Spider-Man, allowing him to better discern the nature of his own powers. Expert Pilot: Morris is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, adroitness he acquired from Cyclops. | Strength = No longer in possession of a physical body, Mosaic can't physically interact with objects by himself. After he possesses a person's body, he is as strong as the person he possesses. | Weaknesses = Power Limitation: Morris is incapable of possessing someone whom he has previously possessed and attempting to do so induces electrical feedback which causes him physical pain. He also struggles to maintain possession of hosts, such as Magneto, whose bodies contain an electromagnetic charge. Energy Perception: Morris is usually within an invisible range of energy, but others in energy-based states, such as Johnny Storm, are capable of perceiving him without his knowledge. | Equipment = | Transportation = Morris' primary mode of transportation is flight via his own innate ability to levitate when not possessing another person's body. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Energy Form Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Possession Category:Neuralkinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Athletic Skills Category:Multilingual Category:Spies Category:Shooting Category:Martial Arts Category:Pilots Category:Legally Deceased